User blog:Seboxara/Title Update 4
Holy Cow, lots of stuff. Here's the list of what is in the new update ---- List of Additions and Revisions in Title Update 4 for Happy Wars Special Match Special Match mode is where new rules will be showcased moving forward. And new rules mean that you can get special rewards unavailable through the usual multiplayer modes! Enjoy the first Special Match offering with the new “Save the KING” multiplayer rules — available with TU4! Save the KING Support your team’s KING player in the journey to the enemy castle! As soon as the KING enters the castle — you win! When you become a King, use your scepter to knock enemies away and lead the way to the enemy castle! Items In addition to Happy Stars and Happy Tickets, 6 other types of items will be added. The items are not obtainable in normal multiplayer or via microtransactions, but are obtained through rewards in special challenges / special matches, etc. > Happy Cards Free Pass: Use Happy Cards once for free > Warrior Sticker, Cleric Sticker, Mage Sticker: Happy Cards lottery always gives out items of a specific class. > Star Fragment: Lights up lamps in Happy Cards > Spawn Stronger Free Pass: Use a Spawn Stronger for free Item Level Up In Item Level-Up, the maximum limit for leveling up has been extended to 15. When the same item as the level-up target item is used as material item, rather than the item level, the maximum value for item level is extended. Item Encyclopedia A catalog showing all the items that can be obtained in the game (except for items not yet distributed). The value and rarity, etc. can be checked for each item. Display can be sorted by class, where to obtain, etc. Addition of Customization Slots for Each Class Now there are 3 slots of equipment sets for the classes. The user can customize each set at the Dress-up & Power-up screen with character parts and equipment and select the set to use when going into battle during the game. Upper Leagues Decrease in League Points has been eliminated, so now, win or lose, the league points will only increment. Winning earns a greater, and losing a lesser (but not a decrease in) number of league points. The penalty for leaving before the end of a match has been changed to a reduction in the amount of points to be obtained during the next match. At the time a season changes, rewards are received according to the previous (just finishing) season’s leaderboard ranking. Revision of Menu Screens > Icons are show to represent each game mode in the Play menu. > Happy Cards and Happy Spinners are now separated into two menus. ---- Lol so hopefully we can keep up. I think the Item Encyclopedia is going to be awesome, and hopefully it will help fill out our equipment pages. I looked into it and as far as I can tell it shows the lowest values for each item. Also the new max for the Items is Lv15, but when I looked into it, it seams that you need to have another of the same item Lv10. So theoretically you would need 6 of the same Lv10 item, and that's hoping you only need one to level it. So ya, good luck with that. Hope it helps -Seboxara (talk) 19:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts